


Poor Decisions

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Getting Together, M/M, Mistakes, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: It had all started one faithful night spent getting too drunk an too ready to make poor decisions.





	Poor Decisions

 It had all started one faithful night spent getting too drunk an too ready to make poor decisions. It had been a banquet of sorts, a meetup between Voltron and the leaders of some planet that Keith couldn't remember the name of, and he'd been offered a drink, which lead to another, then a third, a fifth, and so on, until he blacked out. The last thing he remember was him and Lance holding onto each other as they tried to walk down the halls, the two best friends already black-out drunk and stumbling. After that, it was all a little fuzzy, and trying to remember just gave Keith a headache.   
  
It had all started one faithful night spent getting too drunk and too ready to make poor decisions. Emphasis on the "poor decisions."

* * *

 "Mmh,"

  
Keith grumbled, opening his eyes slowly, before shutting them abruptly at the bright light that flooded his vision and caused his head to throb and his heartbeat to hammer steadily in his ears. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, then massaged his temples, trying to will away the headache as best he could before he had to force himself out of bed and start his day.  
  
"hmph,"  
  
That... wasn't Keith. Suddenly, Keith noticed the weight on top of him, and the fact that he (and the person on top of him, too) was naked. He snapped his eyes open, angling his chin to his chest to look down his body, only to see-  
  
_Oh God_.  
  
Lance, laying on top of him, under the sheets and very much naked. Keith panicked, his raging headache quickly forgotten in favor of focusing on the crisis he was having. Should he wake Lance up? What should he say? Did they- oh, fuck, _did they sleep together_?  
  
The decision was made for him, however, as Lance made a sudden noise in the back of his throat, moving slightly beford his eyes opened, then his brows furrowed and he raised his head. Keith turned bright red as his wide eyes met Lance's squinted ones, only for Lance's face to join him as realization dawned on his features and his eyes widened as well.  
  
" _KEITH_!?"  
  
Lance shrieked, sitting up, straddling Keith's thighs as he did so. The blanket fell around them, but Lance was quick and thankfully covered them both before they could embarrass themselves further.  
  
" _LANCE_!?"  
  
Keith's answering exclamation was pure insinctual reaction, not caring to say anything else- not that he knew what to say, either way. Lance looked between Keith, the door and his clothes on the floor, apparently contemplating something. The silence seemed to carry on forever, and all Keith wanted in that moment was for the alarm to go off and force them into action so that they didn't have to talk about whatever had happened between them last night. Suddenly, Lance looked away fully, biting his lips and shifting his weight from knee to knee nervously.  
  
"Did we...?"  
  
Keith can't understand why he asks, as if he knows better than him. Hell, he can _see_ a condom in the trash and he certainly feels... well.  
  
"Lance, I-"  
  
"I should... go..."  
  
Lance cuts him off, standing up and rapidly pulling his clothes on. Keith looks away, to give him some semblance of privacy, even though it feels a little too late for that. Once Lance is dressed, he walks over to the door and opens it, but stops just before leaving, looking over to Keith, who's still laying naked on the bed, covered only by the blanket as he rests on his elbows and stares at the wall opposite him. Lance leaves the room.

* * *

 "Shiro, I did something stupid,"  
  
That's the only explanation he gives before barging into Shiro's room, finding his best friend doing his usual morning situps. He stops, however, when Keith walks into the room, clearly distressed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks, standing up and watching as Keith starts to pace back and forth, covering his face with his hands as his ears burn red. Of course Shiro is worried for him, rather than about whatever it is he did- Keith is eternally grateful for that, but right now it's not going to do much to soothe his skyrocketing anxiety.  
  
"I... I got drunk last night," He starts, standing still a meter away from Shiro, facing him as he drags his hands from over his face and into his hair.  
  
"And I had sex with Lance."  
  
That threw Shiro for a loop- so much so, that Keith could practically hear Shiro's brain trying to decipher exactly what the fuck it was he heard and wether or not he's hallucinating it. Shiro furrowed his brow in confusion, biting his lip as he searched for the right thing to say, but came up empty every time.  
  
"You... yeah, no, that is stupid," is what he settled for, sighing slightly as Keith simply nodded, his hands still rested in his hair. Keith looked at him.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
Of course, Keith came for advice, advice from his trustworthy best friend, but Shiro has never found himself in this situation before and doesn't know how the hell he's supposed to help him. He can think of plenty of rational things to do, but he knows for a fact that Keith won't go for them, because Keith may be the bravest son of a bitch Shiro's ever met, but he's not quite good with people, and talking it out might not work out in his favour. But it's the only thing he can see ending in any positive way.  
  
"You need to talk to him."  
  
Keith immidietaly looks at him with an almost betrayed gaze as his hands fall to his sides, clenching and unclenching nervously.  
  
"Shiro-!"  
  
"No, you _need_ to talk to him, if not for him then for Voltron. We can't do anything if you two are avoiding each other."  
  
Keith sighed; he knew Shiro was right, knew the only way to get out of this was to dive in headfirst and talk to Lance, figure things out between them, move on. But the thought scared him, filled him with ice-cold dread. 

"I don't know if I can," He answered honestly, looking down in shame. Shiro uncrossed his arms with a sympathetic sigh as he closed the distance between them and laid a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith looked up at him, cheeks still tinted pink, but his eyes hel his gaze, showing that Keith had at least /some/ confidence in whatever decision he was making in his head.  
  
"Keith, it's gonna be ok, just talk to Lance, I'm sure you two will figure something out."  
  
Shiro offered him a smile and that seemed to settle it for Keith, who sighed and simply gave an unenthusiastic nod.   
  
"Thanks, Shiro," Keith said, honestly grateful for the advice and comfort offered to him.  
  
"No problem, Keith," Shiro replied with an encouraging grin as Keith walked out of his room, leaving him to continue his morning exercise.

* * *

 

 "Lance, it's me," Keith called, knocking on the door, standing outside and shifting from foot to foot anxiously. The door opened sooner than expected, revealing Lance looking only slightly dishevelled, and more than a little red.  
  
"H-hey, Keith, what's up?" Lance questioned fake-cheerfully, looking anywhere but at Keith as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"We need to talk," Keith said matter-of-factly, feigning a casual demeanor despite his heartbeat pounding in his ears and anxiety freezing his veins as dread ran down his spine.  Lance sighed, letting his hand fall to his side as he dropped the facade, looking Keith in the eye in a pleading sort of way.  
  
"Look, Keith, can we just forget it ever happened and-"  
  
"No, Lance, we _need_ to talk about this!" Keith exclaimed, cutting him off.  
  
"Come on, Keith, let's just go back to normal!" Lance begged, though he knew he was getting nowhere, what with his stubborn Keith could be.  
  
"Lance, we can't just ignore this-!"  
  
"What ' _this_ '! There is no ' _this_ '! We just fucked, it's not like you like me!"   
  
Keith was stunned into silence, Lance's outburst surprisingly educational, because it caused Keith to suddenly realise just how much he feared his and Lance's friendship- or whatever it was, now- slipping away, so he grabbed at Lance's sleeve, shouting the first thing that he thought of, finding it rang true more than he ever thought it would.  
  
"But I _do_ like you!"

Lance stilled, standing ramrod straight in shock. He looks down into Keith's eyes, searching for any trace of a lie, and when he found none, he surged forward, planting his lips on Keith's, who kissed back almost immidietaly, the feeling suddenly incredibly familiar, yet a little fuzzy around the edges, and he wanted nothing more than to fill in the blanks in his memory of the night before. Lance began walking backwards, so Keith followed, closing the door behind them before grabbing onto Lance's jacket as they continued moving their lips together. Soon, Keith realised that he not only wanted the kiss to deepen, but that if he wanted it to, he'd have to do it himself, as Lance seemed far to shy to make the first move.  
  
He stuck out his tongue slightly, allowing it to wet Lance's bottom lip, getting a contented sigh in response as Lance opened his mouth for him. They stood in the middle of Lance's room, kissing deeply for several moments, never wanting it to end; but it had to, of course, as they began to run out of air, their lungs burning enough for them to break apart, panting as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Lance was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Am I the only one that wants a repeat of last night?" He jokingly asked, acting confident, even though he feared Keith's rejection more than anything.  
  
"Less booze, and you've got yourself a deal," Keith responded with a smile, then crashing their lips together as his hands found Lance's slender hips. Lance's own hands wrapped around Keith's shoulders, before they began walking backwards once again, the backs of his thighs soon hitting the edge of his bed, and he gently lowered himself onto it along with Keith, who hovered above him, the two of them not once breaking contact with their lips.  
  
They soon began to grow tired of just kissing, tugging at each other's clothing, until both of their jackets were thrown onto the floor, their t-shirts soon following. They touched each other all over, commiting each dip and groove on each other's skin to memory as they kissed. They finally broke for air again, looking at each other with half-lidded eyes. Keith tentatively poked a finger under Lance's jeans, silently asking for permission, which was granted in the form of an enthusiastic nod, so he unbuttoned them and gently pulled them down until they fell around Lance's ankles, where they were kicked off, along with his shoes. Keith climbed back on top of him, unbuttoning his own jeans and shimmying them down with little grace as he licked and nipped at Lance's jaw, neck and collarbone. When they were both left in their boxers, they stopped to take a breath and look at each other.  
  
"Are you sure?" Keith asked, slightly unsure of himself all of a sudden. Lance smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sure," He replied before sitting up, kissing Keith while his hand rummaged through his bedside drawer. He broke the kiss when he finally found what he was looking for, handing Keith a half-used bottle of lube and a condom. Keith chuckled as Lance laid back down.  
  
"Why do you even have this stuff?" Keith questioned, and Lance shrugged.  
  
"You never know when you'll need it," He supplied, and Keith made a noncommital sound, as if to say 'makes sense.'  
  
He pulled his own boxers down first, his already hard dick springing free of its confines. He then moved onto Lance's, pulling them down and allowing Lance to kick them off his ankles himself. He leaned down and kissed the boy beneath him, blindly squirting some lube onto his hand, spreading it around and warming it up before coating his cock. He then moved on to bring a single, thin finger to Lance's hole, rubbing a few circles in warning before pushing in. Lance obviously still hadn't loosened up since last night, because he could easily push in a second finger soon after, then began to scissor him open. Lance moaned quietly, biting his lip as Keith continued his ministrations gently.  
  
"M-more," Lance pleaded, which granted him a third finger in his ass from Keith, who groaned low in his throat at how Lance fluttered and tightened around his fingers. He continued moving the fingers in and out of Lance at a languid pace, humming contentedly whenever Lance whimpered or moaned. He hooked his fingers, finding that little bundle of nerves inside Lance that caused him to see stars, relishing in the way Lance broke their kiss to throw his head back with a moan. Keith pulled his fingers out and rolling the condom on, smirking at the whine Lance gave at the loss of contact, which abruptly turned into a low moan in the back of his throat as Keith guided the head of his cock to Lance's waiting hole.  
  
"You ready?" He asked, waiting for Lance's reply, despite how much he just wanted to ram himself into him and fuck Lance into the mattress.  
  
" _Fuck_ yes," Lance answered, looking at Keit with passion in his eyes, then shutting them tight and throwing his head back as Keith gently pushed himself inside.  
  
"Tell me when I can move," Keith told him through gritted teeth, grunting as he stood up fully, looking down at Lance, who nodded after a mere few moments. He began to move, pulling out until only the head of his length remained inside Lance, then pushed back in languidly, keeping a slow, comfortable pace. He began to move faster when Lance told him to, pleading 'harder' and 'more,' pushing and pulling so aggressively that Lance's whole body was pushed back towards the wall.  
  
Lance wrapped his leg around Keith's hip, and Keith grabbed his ankle, hooking his leg over his shoulder, leaving the other one to dangle uselessly as he fucked into Lance at a faster pace, reaching deeper with the new angle. He angled his hips upwards, hitting a spot that made Lance _scream_ , shouting Keith's name as if it were a prayer, singing out moans of pleasure as Keith aimed to hit that spot over and over. Though it had only been a day since they last fucked, he was sober now, and could feel his orgasm creeping up on him already.  
  
"Lance, I-I'm-" He began, but couldn't finish, the pleasure of Lance's warm heat around him far too enjoyable.  
  
"Me too," Lance moaned, understanding Keith perfectly, reaching to Keith's hands on his hips, lacing their fingers together as he grew closer and closer with every move Keith made.  
  
"I'm g-gonna-!" Lance failed to finish his sentence as he came, spilling cum all over his and Keith's lower abdomens, tightening around Keith and whimpering in overstimulation as Keith contued fucking him, cumming soon after.  
  
They caught their breaths together for  moment, before Keith pulled out, grimacing at the feeling of a cum-filled condom on him. He pulled it off, tying it up, and threw it into the trash before crawling into bed next to Lance.

* * *

The next morning, when they woke up, it was wrapped in each other's arms, feeling content and in no hurry to run away this time.

 


End file.
